


THE NEXT MORNING

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Murder Al A Mode, Romance, cross over Poirot/ Miss Fisher, wrap around for episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during and after the episode Murder A La Mode, I have borrowed the characters of Phryne and Jack as well Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot.  This does not have any connection with any of my other fan fic. </p><p>This idea came from a chat with a friend about how Poirot and Miss Fisher occupied the same place and time and it would be interesting if they would meet. (The effect was pretty profound on Jack too.) Oh yes, and since Poirot is in it there is a bit of French I looked it up if I made mistakes on it let me know and I will correct them :)</p><p> </p><p>This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money.  This is just for fans of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE NEXT MORNING

The day after finding the body of Violet there was a knock on the door of the Honorable Miss Fisher . Mr. Butler answered the door and smiled, "Good morning, Inspector."

Jack smiled back, he thought highly of the older man. "Is Miss Fisher available this morning?"

"I'll see, Sir. Please make yourself comfortable in the parlor, Sir." Mr. Butler said as he accepted the Inspector's hat and coat. 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Butler. Would you tell her that I have an interview with a witness this morning that I think she will very much like to be present for."

"Of course, Sir. I will tell her. It will only be a few minutes."

Jack nodded and smiled pleasantly at Mr. Butler. He walked into the parlor and sat down with a broad smile as he thought of Miss. Fisher's reaction to who they will interview this morning. "If I know Phryne, she will be over the moon," thought Jack as he picked up a book that was on a side table, Lady Chatterley's Lover, his eyebrows went up and he shrugged as he opened the book. 

 

******************************************

 

Mr. Butler knocked on Miss Fisher's boudoir door, "Miss Fisher, are you available for the Inspector?"

 

Phryne was lounging on her chaise flipping though her fashion magazines trying to figure out about the address on the box that Violet was delivering. She sat up straight with a happy smile when she heard who her guest was, "Oh?"

 

"Yes Miss, he said he had an interview this morning that you might enjoy taking part in, he is waiting in the parlor."

 

She went to her door, "Jack said that? He's inviting me?"

 

"Yes Miss."

 

Phryne licked her lips, "Mmmm, delicious. Tell him I will be down in fifteen minutes, feed him some breakfast, the poor man always looks so damn lean."

 

"Of course Miss," Mr. Butler smiled and went down the stairs to let the Inspector know and to fix him a nice healthy breakfast.

 

************************************** 

 

 

Phryne trotted down the stairs looking stunning as always. She wore a lace white dress with a demure (for her) collar. She wore a stunning sapphire necklace and matching drop earrings. She had a sapphire colored purse, Mary Jane's and a sapphire coat with a black fox collar. She came into the parlor to find Jack happily finishing his breakfast. A biscuit still in his hand. "Hello Jack!"

 

He swallowed the biscuit in a quick gulp then smiled at her, "Good Morning Miss Fisher, thank you for Mr. Butler's repast." He always appreciated how beautiful she looked but today she glowed.

 

"Did you thank, Mr. Butler."

 

"Of course."

 

"Always the perfect gentleman."

 

"I have never been perfect, Miss Fisher." He replied shyly. "It was a delicious breakfast. I sent my regards to Miss. Williams too for her delicious biscuits. I am afraid I had far too many of them. Where is she by the way?"

 

"Oh, she had some errands to run," she said evasively.

 

"Anything related to the case?"

 

"Not that I am aware of, Jack." She replied with a devastating smile. "Well a little white lie won't hurt him," she thought to herself as she sat down next to him on the couch. Dot was actually at the post office tracking some of the other packages that Violet had sent out before her unfortunate death. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she thought as she poured him some more tea. 

 

Jack graciously accepted both the tea and the lie. He knew Phryne well enough to know that Dot was doing something to do with the case and that her employer would not answer the question directly. 

 

"What are you aware of, Miss Fisher?"

 

"Why nothing Jack, now who are we going to interview?"

 

"Fine for now," he thought. He knew she would tell him when she had more information so he just held his tongue and went on with the reason he had come. "We are going to interview a witness on behalf of Madame Fleuri, he is internationally known because of several cases he's solved including one recently on a train." He said with a huge smile. He knew that Miss Phryne Fisher loved to keep up with all things detection and that she was a fan of this gentleman.

 

Phryne's eyes widened and she practically bounced on the couch, "Not Hercule Poirot? The best private inquiry detective in the whole world. Oh Jack, thank you, you know I am huge fan of his."

 

"The very same, Miss Fisher."

 

"Madame Fleuri knows him?"

 

"Indeed, in fact they were out to dinner last night, so shall we have a little chat with the great man?" Jack now openly smiled, he was pleased that his surprise had so enchanted his friend."

 

"Happily Inspector."

 

*******************************

 

Jack flashed his badge at the front desk clerk of the elegant hotel, The Grand. As they waited for the elevator Jack asked, "So have you decided what you will do with the material you purloined?"

 

"Bought Jack, bought. No, not yet. Dot will make something lovely with it, I'm sure."

 

"I know she will. So what is Dot doing, something about the clothes that Violet copied?"

 

The elevator rang and Phryne said, "Ah, the elevator," she gave the Inspector a sparkling smile and nodded to the elevator operator as she entered it.

 

"Saved by the bell," replied Jack as he followed her into the elevator, tipping his hat toward the elevator man. 

 

"If you say so, Inspector." Phryne smiled wickedly at Jack as she leaned against the back of elevator.

 

***************************

 

Jack knocked on the door which was answered by a small dapper man who smiled at them and ushered them into his suite.

 

"Ah, Monsieur and Mademoiselle it has to do with my friendship with dear Madame Fleuri, I understand?"

 

Jack nodded and smiled, " Yes Monsieur Poirot, I am well aware you are an investigator yourself, so you will understand our need to verify everything."

 

"But of course, Monsieur Inspector, I do indeed."

 

"I have read of all your cases, Monsieur, the Blue Train murder alone is enough to make any investigator respect your talents. How did you meet, Madame Fleuri?"

 

"I met her before the war. After all the attention after I solved a case in my own country my superiors were not...pleased with Moi. I used my saving for a grand trip, a short reprieve, I had lost a lot during that case, I wished to lose myself in the pleasure of Paris. I met Madame there, before her marriage. We have much...sympathy for many reasons and have been Mon Ami ever since."

 

Jack nodded and asked quietly, "So you had dinner with her last night?"

 

"Oui, she and I, we had lovely dinner and then we chatted after with the coffee. She wished to talk about what happened at her salon with myself both because I am an old friend and because I am of course the great detective. She is most upset not just because of the two horrible murders but because of her sister. She wished to consult me for my ear and my expertise."

 

"I think Jack and I would too, Monsieur," said Phryne with bright smile, "and what did you advise?"

 

"To fully cooperate with you, Monsieur Inspector, and to tell you everything whether she feels it is to the good or not."

 

"Excellent advise, as Miss Fisher said, I am a great admirer of yours. If you ever decide to come back onto a police force I would love to have you join ours. We are in great need of brilliant minds, such as yours." Though it might sound like flattery from anyone else Jack was sincere. He loved intelligence, it is was one of the many reasons he admired Miss Fisher.

 

"That is most kind of you but no, if I ever decide to leave England permanently I would return to my own Belgium and plant my petite root vegetables. I am getting old, you know."

 

"Not really," replied Phryne with a charming wink and a tilt of her head. "I am detective myself, I work with Victorian Constabulary. How do you find working Scotland Yard?"

 

"I have my friend Inspector Japp on my side of course but most of Scotland Yard find me annoying, I am afraid." He observed Phryne and Jack with his fine sense of people and chemistry. He saw how they stood very close and though they were not touching there was a deep connection between the two. "They are not a couple but I feel they will be and quite happily," Poirot thought to himself. "Mon Ami Japp and I are probably much like you and your Inspector Robinson, at first distant, then partners and now Mon Ami, are you not?"

 

Jack and Phryne looked at each other and then at the wise little man. Phryne smiled and nodded, Jack blushed a little and shrugged. "I see that you are a wonderful team, I am most impressed with how you work together. Mademoiselle Fisher is bright and beautiful but she has mind like a steel trap. And you Monsieur Inspector appear taciturn and stern but I perceive a humor and a deep compassion. I commend you both I have not met a natural team, it is very beautiful to witness, I assure you."

 

Both stunned by the compliment, Phryne glowed and Jack's eyes brightened they were so honored by the little man's words. 

 

"Merci Beaucoup, Mon Ami," replied Phryne truly touched.

 

"Yes, thank you very much. It is quite the compliment," said Jack softly.

 

Poirot bowed slightly and smiled, "It is my pleasure. And please if you wish to consult me, do not hesitate."

 

***************

 

Jack arrived ten minutes early for their stake out to catch the killer. He had snuck through the gardens in case they were staking out Miss Fisher's house. He was as always a bit worried about Miss Fisher confronting this killer but since they would do it together he felt it should be all right. 

 

Mr. Butler recognized the knock and a friendly smile appeared on his face as he answered the back door to let the inspector into the kitchen. "Good evening, Inspector."

 

Jack smiled back, "Good evening, Mr. Butler, are you ready for your trip?"

 

"Yes, we are all ready I just need to put the picnic basket into the car."

 

Jack saw two sitting on the kitchen table, "Don't you mean baskets?"

 

"No Sir, that is for yourself and Miss Fisher."

 

"That is very kind of you."

 

"I believe it is practical, Sir. There is no telling how long you will be waiting for this person."

 

"No telling at all," said Phryne with a bright smile for Jack. "Your early, Jack."

 

Jack shrugged, "I just wanted to be in position before o...the...well everyone left." Jack was now embarrassed, he almost refereed to Phryne Fisher's household as their family. "May I use your bathroom?"

 

"Of course, Jack. I was just checking to make sure Mr. Butler had everything for their trip."

 

Jack nodded and left the kitchen.

 

"That is a very good man, Miss Fisher."

 

"Yes, he is," replied Miss Fisher thoughtfully.

 

**************************

 

After Dot and Mr. Butler left Jack and Phryne worked together to make the closet comfortable for themselves. They took all the coats upstairs to the spare room and put it in the closet there. Then they took a small side table and two chairs and put them in the closet. Phyne grabbed two pillows to put on the seats and a lamp from the spare room so they could see in there. Then they grabbed the picnic basket and made themselves comfortable for the evening. It was now 6 pm and they felt that the killer would not come till late so the neighbors wouldn't see anything. 

 

"So you hugged and kissed everyone and they are on their way?" He asked with a smile.

 

Phryne rolled her eyes, "Jack, It was only Dot and Mr. B. I think he would have been most astonished if I hugged and kissed him. I merely smiled and wished him a safe trip. I did hug and kiss Dot of course." She said with a wink.

 

"Mr. Butler is a very astute man, I actually think he would have accepted a hug."

 

"True, but I think it would have made him uncomfortable. I would never want to do that."

 

Jack nodded, "Your right, I was just joking."

 

"I know, would like a glass of wine or lemonade, Jack?"

 

"Lemonade, I am on duty."

 

"I am too, but it is my house so I will have a glass of wine."

 

Jack smiled and accepted his drink.

 

"Did you know you have a lovely smile, Jack? It makes your eyes sparkle."

 

"They do? How extraordinary."

 

Phryne chuckled and then brought the picnic basket onto the little table. "Would you like to have something to eat, Jack. Mr. Butler and Dot made quite the feast?"

 

"Yes, please."

 

"You are always hungry, aren't you?"

 

Yes I...well yes I am...sorry....I...."

 

"Jack, it's quite all right. I think it is cute."

 

"Cute?"

 

"Yes, I love that you have complete self control except when it comes to your stomach. It makes you human and very appealing."

 

Jack shrugged, "I love food, Mr. Butler's and of course Dotty's food makes my mouth water, their food is so good."

 

"Yes, I agree. My mouth often waters...when I'm hungry."

 

Jack took a deep sip of his lemonade and huge bite out of his chicken. Phryne felt so close to Jack in every way and yet there was this very thin yet very powerful wall between them that she could not breech.

 

Jack swallowed some lemonade and asked Phryne, "What did you think of Poirot?"

 

"I thought he was lovely. He's very smart and yet kind, just a gem. He is a great detective, I envy him his successes."

 

"Yes, he is a great detective but he has been doing it for years. You shouldn't envy him, your as wonderful as he is. You have as much talent, you should be proud of yourself." Said Jack peeking up at her through his eyelashes as he ate his dinner.

 

Phryne's eyebrows shot up into the fringe of her black hair and her eyes widened. "Another compliment, Inspector? You could turn a girls head."

 

Jack chuckled and smiled sweetly, "I do mean it or wouldn't have said it."

 

"But I thought you were just being kind and that I was annoyance to you?"

 

"You were at the beginning. But Phryne your very smart, perceptive and you have skills I envy. And your right nine times out of ten."

 

"What happens the tenth?"

 

"Then I am right."

 

Phryne laughed and nodded. "I can accept that, as long it's you and I against the rest of the world." Phryne did not miss that he quietly called her by her first name. It was the first time he had done that when she was not in any trouble. "Maybe I should get him alone in closet more often," she thought to herself. She watched Jack finish his drumstick and sip his lemonade. She handed him another bottle of lemonade and asked, "Jack, what were you going to say when I was getting Mr. B and Dot ready to go?"

 

Jack gobbled up two biscuits so his mouth was full to give himself a moment to think.

 

Phryne chuckled, "I can wait till you finish that, we have all night till the thief comes." 

 

Jack swallowed and sipped the last of his lemonade. "Did you mention that the necklace was in the safe when you were at the salon?" He opened the new bottle while he tried to think of an answer to her question.

 

"No, but I mentioned the safe and the necklace in the same sentence."

 

"So you think the thief will put two and two together?"

 

"Yes...Jack answer my simple question, please."

 

Jack looked sheepish, "I think I would rather keep my own council."

 

Phryne looked at him. He was suddenly shy again as he sipped from the glass he poured the lemonade into. She picked up a clean napkin and wiped the crumbs from his face. It was a more tender movement then either of them expected. Jack blushed and looked down at his shoes.

 

"Come on, Jack, it is just us, I can promise I will not act in anyway negative."

 

Jack felt that Phryne might think him very presumptuous if she knew what he had thought at that moment. "How can you promise that, you don't know what I was going to say." He was so embarrassed and he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as he blushed.

 

"I can." She knew it was something very personal and sweet or he would not be so upset and embarrassed.

 

"I...I was going to refer to them as our family." He turned away to reach into his coat pocket for his handkerchief but really to avoid her reaction. 

 

He really should have looked because she smiled radiantly and her eyes sparkled like two blue beacons. It was like the green light at the end of the pier in the new book; The Great Gatsby by the American author F. Scott Fitzgerald.

 

"But Jack, we are family, all of us, one big unconventional family. Not by blood or marriage, nothing traditional just from caring about each other and love. That is exactly how I feel. You and I, Mac, Dot, Hugh. Jane and Mr. B. Hell even Aunt P. We are one big family." There were tears in her eyes and she could feel them fall. He slowly straightened up and looked at her, his expression was startled and his eyes were bright with tears as well. 

 

Jack swallowed twice and nodded. "I am so glad Phryne, I think that we all fit together. Closer then blood."

 

"I agree," Phryne leaned close to him and tenderly kissed his cheek.

 

Jack smiled at her and cleared his throat, "So where did you send Dot and Mr. Butler?"

 

*****************

 

The morning after the fashion show Phryne entered the station with a huge picnic basket, "Good Morning Hugh, is the Inspector in?"

 

"Yes Miss, but he is working on the paper work from the case..."

 

"Well the poor man needs his strength. What is better for that then a healthy breakfast?"

 

She entered Jack's office and practically sang, "Good morning, Jack!"

 

"Good morning, Miss Fisher," he looked up from the report he was writing on the murders and the robberies. He had written ten pages already and he knew had much more to go on it.

 

"I thought you might like a small repast."

 

"Small?" He asked, looking at the huge basket.

 

"Well it is for us and the boys on duty as well." She replied with a smile because she knew he wouldn't be able to resist either her smile or the food.

 

Jack looked at the basket and admitted to himself he did need a break, "Collins!"

 

"Yes Sir, I did explain to Miss Fisher that..." he was upset and nervous as he tried to explain.

 

"Don't worry about it, Collins, Miss Fisher brought some for you as well."

 

"I did indeed with love from your Dot."

 

Hugh blushed and he took a plate of food and the bag of biscuits for himself and the two other Constables who were on duty."

 

"Do you have a cup for Mr. Butler's coffee, Hugh?"

 

"Yes Miss," He answered happily as he brought out the food and went in search of his cup.

 

Jack winked at Phryne, "You do know your way to a policeman's heart, don't you?"

 

"Of course, like every man, your stomach."

 

"Well..."

 

Phryne laughed, "Jack you know what I mean." She said gently nudging his shoulder with her foot.

 

Hugh came back with a tray and three cups, as Phryne filled it, Hugh said, "Oh Sir, a Mr. Hercule Poirot called, he asked if you could come to his hotel for a dinner party tonight, he also asked if you could invite Miss Fisher."

 

Jack and Phryne exchanged surprised looks, "Could you call him back Hugh, and say we would love to. Could you confirm the times and dress for us, please?" Asked Phryne with a happy smile. Hugh looked to Jack who nodded his agreement. Hugh nodded back, then left to eat his breakfast.

 

Jack ate a biscuit as Phryne sipped her coffee with a wicked smile, "Looks like we have a date tonight, doesn't It?"

 

"Do you think the Fleuri's will be there?"

 

"Yes," said Phryne as she nibbled a biscuit.

 

"Don't you think that will be a bit awkward for us?"

 

"No Jack, I don't. We saved them. They should only feel gratitude for us."

 

"Well..."

 

"Jack, do you realize how delightful it is that we are being treated as a team? I think Poirot is a dear."

 

Jack smiled and ate his biscuit and drank his coffee.

 

Phryne noted that he just avoided another personal conversation by stuffing food in his mouth.

 

"You know Jack, you can't hide behind food forever."

 

Jack looked at her from under his eyelashes, "I know."

 

*********************************

The evening was a black tie affair and there were a lot of Melbourne's High Society there including Phryne's Aunt Prudence, all there to say goodbye to Poirot.

Jack looked dashing in his tux and he was delighted to escort his beautiful friend to the party. Phryne glittered in a beautiful sequined white gown, with a white fox wrap and strappy gold sandals. She glittered in diamonds and in her hair was a beautiful diamond and pearl fastener.

They were a little apart from the rest of the guests as they sipped their champagne, Jack smiled at Phryne and asked, "Did I mention how breathtakingly beautiful you look this evening, Miss Fisher."

Phryne's heart fluttered, she smiled up at Jack their eyes were connected and she said, "Not in those words....Jack, we are out at a party together, would it kill you to call me Phryne? Do I have to be in mortal danger for you to use my first name in public?"

Jack's face remained stoic but Phryne had learned long ago to look into Jack's eyes for his true emotion. Several flickering emotions were visible in Jack's beautiful baby blues. "No, I just feel more comfortable calling you, Miss Fisher when we are in public like this."

"Well, no one can over hear us with all these conversations going on in this suite, I truly doubt they would be able to understand what your saying from across the room. Your compliment would mean so much more if you would say it, using my first name. Please call me Phryne."

He looked into her eyes and he could read deep affection and another emotion that he could not identify. "You look radiantly beautiful tonight, Phryne." Phryne lit with joy and sparkled with that other emotion. He felt he knew what that emotion was, he knew what he hoped it was but he would not allow himself to jump to a wrong conclusion.

"Thank you, Jack, I so appreciate it." She put her cocktail down on high table and moved closer. She tenderly fixed his lapels and said softly, "And you look delectably handsome tonight, Jack." She fixed his bow tie and watched his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, she smiled up at him knowing she was finally getting to him.

But then the Chef announced, "Dinner is served."

 

******************************

 

After dinner Poirot approached Jack who was out on the balcony momentarily alone. Phryne had gone to say hello to her Aunt Prudence and the Fleuri sisters. Jack was leaning over the balcony looking at the ocean thinking.

 

"Beautiful is it not?"

 

Jack turned and nodded at his host with a kind smile, "Indeed it is, Sir."

 

"As someone older who has been a detective for many years, may I advise you?"

 

"Of course, Sir. I would be honored."

"You are a most fortunate man, to find a partner who is perfect in your work and who feel amour for you as well. When I was young, I lost the woman I loved during a case because of my focus...my obsessions. I will never be honored to have what you have. I know that you are passionate about your work, but so is your Mademoiselle Fisher. You have a partner who is perfect for you both in work and in life. Do not let this tumble from your fingers, Mon Ami. It is to be cherished."

Jack swallowed, he looked deeply into the wise little man's kind eyes. For the first time he saw beyond the jovial polite personality to sad lonely man that he truly was. Poirot smiled when he realized that his fellow detective understood. "Do not do as I do, Mon Ami, do as I say."

Jack nodded, "I want to, I really do. Isn't this up to Miss Fisher though?"

"But she already demonstrates with every glance, every gesture, you both do."

Phryne approached them and Jack abruptly turned back to the ocean. He really did not want his love to see the torment that would be so obvious to her with one look into his eyes. 

"And what exciting tale are you telling Jack, Monsieur? I have never seen him so absorbed."

 

"Ah Mon petite, the most exciting that there is."

 

***************************

 

Jack and Phryne approached her door as she unlocked it she asked, " Night cap?"

 

Jack smiled and nodded.

 

Phryne smiled and walked in. She walked to the parlor and casually dropped her wrap on the settee while Jack hung up his hat and coat on the hooks in the hall way. Then he entered the parlor to join her. 

Phryne poured two drinks, handing him one. "I don't believe I have ever seen you this quiet before, even when you have been seething mad at me, you still talked to me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Phryne, I just have something on my mind."

"Care to share, was it something that Poirot said to you on the balcony? That is when your mood changed."

"Yes, actually."

"And what was that?"

Jack turned to her and looked into her eyes for the first time since he spoke to the Belgium. Phryne took a step toward him, she could see the turmoil raging behind his kind blue eyes. "What on Earth did that little man say to you?"

Jack put his drink on the mantle and took her hands into his as he softly said, "Simply that I should never allow you to tumble from my fingers."

Phryne smiled slightly, "Were you planning to, Jack?"

"No, Phryne you know I consider you my partner in my work. Your our consulting detective and I very much rely on your perspective and judgement as much as I do my own. You also know that it goes deeper then that. Poirot picked up on it and I... well I... Phryne I feel..."

Phryne's eyes filled with tears, "What Jack?"

Jack let go of her hands and tenderly cradled her soft cheeks as he brought those luscious red lips that he had only dreamed of to his own and kissed her with all the love he had in his soul. It was also a hungry kiss full of desire that begged to be deepened, when Phryne did, he felt he had gone to heaven. They kissed till they both needed air. 

Phryne's fingers found his hair she lovingly ran her fingers through his soft strands. Any thoughts or words she may have spoken had momentarily left her mind but her heart was on fire. She kissed him again passionately till they were both breathless.

When they parted this time, Jack looked deeply into her eyes and asked, " Do you understand?"

"Yes, and you could not have expressed it any more elegantly."

Jack put his finger tenderly on her lips and traced them, "I just....I can't be with you for only one night. I do understand your need for freedom and I would never..."

Phryne kissed his finger, "Jack who says it is only for one night. I said I understood and I do. I love you too, Jack Robinson. I have for a long time."

"Really?" A shocked look of utter joy crossed his face. His smile could have lit up all of Melbourne. All she could do was kiss him again. When they parted this time, he asked softly, "Can we take it slow?"

"Do you mean Dotty and Hugh slow?"

"No, I don't think either of us could take that. I was thinking we could start with a weekend away. Just the two of us, no interruptions, no reports, no social occasions and no murders. Just you and I, all alone."

Phryne looked delighted. "I would love to."

He smiled at her and she winked at him and then he finally said what he had wanted to say for such a long time.

"I love you Miss Fisher."

"I love you too, Inspector. 

The End


End file.
